A past returns!
by Dsman
Summary: A friend of Callie's before her time in Foster Care returns and Marianna likes him a lot. As Stef and Lena try to find Robert Quinn life goes on faster then a few might have wanted. Requested by FeralG3. Currently this story contains discussions about rape and abortions but neither connected to the other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Callie was sitting next to Marianna on a bench in front of school waiting for Brandon to pick them up. Marianna was texting someone and Callie was doing home work. Callie wasn't paying attention to the random people milling about until one person was standing in front of her.

"What do you need now Wyatt?" demanded Callie.

"Wow Sherlock is that how you greet an old friend" chuckled a male voice.

Callie froze as there had only been one person that ever called her sherlock and he moved across the country before she and Jude went into Foster care. Callie looked up to see the one person she thought would never return, Dominic Lucin. Callie lept up and hugged him.. He hugged her back.

"Dude can't breath, my spine!" gasped Callie.

"Oops sorry, I've been working out" said Dominic letting go.

"Callie?" asked Marianna surprised by her weird outburst.

"Oh sorry, Marianna this is an old friend from before foster care, Dominic Lucin, Dominic this is my foster sister Marianna" said Callie.

Dominic and Marianna shoke hands only for Marianna to yelp in and surprise. Dominic let go quickly.

"Sorry I keep forgetting not everyone is as strong as I am, like I said I've been working out and the only people I have any contact with are my uncle, mom and whatever guy I'm crushing on the other team" said Dominic.

It must have been apparent that both Callie and Marianna were confused.

"I'm on the football team or I was" said Dominic.

"Yeah I'm surprised to see you back in San Deigo, didn't your parents move to Chicago for work?" asked Callie.

"We moved to Texas but my parents were in a car accident that killed my dad, and crippled my mother, so we came back to live with my uncle" explained Dominic.

"I'm so sorry" said Marianna.

"So what's going on with you, Foster care?" asked Dominic.

"Oh right, so a year after you left Donald was driving drunk and crashed, My mom and 2 other people died, Robert went to jail with Jude and I in foster care fast forward a year, Stef and Lena want to adopt us, Jude no problem he becomes Jude Adam's Foster while I can't because Donald isn't my father but some jerk named Robert Quinn" ranted Callie.

"Well at least your not bitter" joked Dominic.

"Bitter?, her never, annoyed and bitchy sure but never bitter" teased Marianna.

"Oh good it's nice to know you change from cranky and obnoxious" teased Dominic.

"I hate you both" muttered Callie.

A car horn honked getting their attention. It was Dominic's uncle who was there to pick him up. Callie hugged Dominic before he left, they also exchanged phone numbers.

"Good night" called Marianna.

"Night" called Dominic.

"Two girls on the first day of school!" Joked Dominic's uncle.

"Gross! that's Callie she was like the sister I never wanted around' laughed Dominic.

"What about the other one?" asked the uncle.

"Her sister to be I guess" Said Dominic.

Callie and Marianna watched as Dominic left.

"He's hot, Cal you gonna go for it?" asked Marianna.

"Gross he was like my brother when we were growing up" said Callie.

"Brandon is your brother and you made out with him!" said Marianna.

"Shut up" Said Callie.

"You know he looks kinda like Cato from Hunger Games" said Marianna.

* * *

****Good Trouble Fact 1****

___The first episode annoyed me but I kept watching because of the end scene.  
___


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Jude was walking down the hall when he was pushed into a locker. Jude rolled his eyes knowing it was Joey the kid that bullied when ever Callie wasn't there.

"Hey Judy you paint your nails again?" sneered Joey.

"Come on Joey leave me alone" defended Jude.

"Shut up and show them to me fag" demanded Joey.

Joey grabbed Judes left hand squeezing it and wrenching it closer to his face.

"Joey stop!"begged Jude.

"Shut up gaywad, I should break your fingers" laughed Joey.

"Hey let go of him!" demanded a male voice.

Joey let go of Jude and stepped back. A guy that Jude didn't know and clearly wasn't a teacher walked up to them. The guy pushed Joey and stared at him as he fell to the floor.

"Dude leave me alone" said Jory trying to catch his breath.

"Don't fucking touch him again!" hissed the guy.

"Jeez dude, what's your problem" demanded Joey.

"I don't have a problem but if you touch him again you'll have one" roared the guy.

Joey and his friends left in a hurry.

"Thanks for the help" Said Jude.

"No problem it's better to put fear into them now before they turn into homophobic gang rapists" hissed the guy.

"Oh...uh ok" said Jude confused and worried.

"So Jude how have you been?"asked the guy.

Jude went from being confused to freaked out.

"Um do I know you?" asked Jude.

"Due it's me Dominic!" said the guy.

Jude didn't recognize the name and his blank stare told Dominic that.

Callie and I were the cooties twins?" said Dominic hoping Jude would remember that.

"No sorry?" said Jude.

"We lived next door, your dad called me Water head, I set the...Callie set the swing on fire?" asked Dominic.

"Ooooh now I remember now, how have you been?" asked Jude laughing a little.

"It varies from day to day" joked Dominic.

"Have you seen Callie yet?" asked Jude.

"I saw her yesterday, I figured since she went here you did as well" said Dominic.

"Have you been looking for me all day?" asked Jude.

"No I was late to school today and I just decided to walk down here and got lucky" said Dominic.

"Wow you got better luck then Callie" said Jude.

Dominic was confused as that was an odd thing to say.

"What do you mean?" asked Dominic.

Jude and Dominic started walking it was the end of the school day.

"Well between Liam, finding out some guy named Robert Quinn is her real father, she also didn't have an easy time in foster care as no one wants a teenager with issues and Callie has a lot of issues" said Jude.

Dominic didn't know what Jude was talking about and he didn't know if he could ask a good enough question.

"So is Liam like an old boyfriend or something?" asked Dominic.

"Jude realized his mistake in even saying that name but couldn't think of a better response to the question as he didn't want to just tell someone he hadn't seen in a long time the truth.

"Sure" said Jude.

Dominic didn't like that answer but it was clear he wasn't going to get more out of Jude.

"Sooo your sister Marianna, is she currently seeing anyone?" asked Dominic.

Jude smirked.

"I don't know but I can find out" said Jude.

"Please do" said Dominic.

* * *

****Good Trouble Fact 1****

___The first episode annoyed me but I kept watching because of the end scene.  
___


End file.
